


Winter's Night

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls, Dark Souls I
Genre: Artorias being Artorias, Cuddling, Cute, Fluffy, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Ornstein doesn't know how to take a break, TLC, for your feels, good ending, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Ornstein nearly freezes to death on patrol.
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Dragonslayer Ornstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Winter's Night

Ornstein marched alone through the empty city streets, not a soul stirred on this cold winter's night. Long ago he would be greeted by the warm glow of flickering candles, the merry songs of the season, and the enchanting aroma of fresh cut evergreens and spiced wine. Now the windows were shuttered and boarded up, it was dark and cold with the only sounds being the whispering wind and the crunch of snow as he walked along.

When the gods left it was as if the city's soul left with them, leaving behind an empty husk of glistening stones. The lion knight shivered as the wind cut through his armor, it protected him from dragon fire but not from winter's icy grasp. He had lost feeling in his limbs quite a while ago, and the earlier snowfall had melted through the joints in his armor and dampened his clothes underneath. He gave a tired sigh as he trudged into the marketplace, his breath drifted from his visor like a cloud of smoke. The fountain in the center was frozen over in a beautiful display of icicles.

Standing nearby Ornstein saw a tall slender figure in a white cloak. As he drew near the figure turned to face him, it was Artorias. The dragon slayer had to stop and stare at him for a moment. The way the wolf knight drifted silently over the snow and ice with his cobalt eyes fixed on him in a loving stare reminded him of the Eastern Yuki Onna, who lured travelers to a frozen grave with warm smiles and kind words.

But he knew his gentle smile would not lead him to a frigid end. In a fluid motion Artorias unclasped his cloak and draped it over Ornstein's armor. "It's time to come inside, Gwyndolin is getting worried about you." Artorias's voice was just as soft as his gaze. Underneath he was wearing a heavy tunic and a scarf, was it really that cold? "I'm fine for a while longer." Ornstein replied in a shaky voice, his teeth were chattering despite his best efforts to halt it. "Its too cold for patrol now, even Gough came inside. And he put a sweater on!" Artorias replied.

The mental image of Gough wearing a thick, wooly, sweater dyed in seasonal colors made Ornstein chuckle. "Very well, if you insist. Lead the way Artorias." The wolf knight smiled and turned away. Ornstein followed him through the winding alleys and side streets he frequented on patrol until they reached the cathedral. It wasn't until he passed through the main door and into the welcoming warmth and light that he realized how cold he was. Unconsciously he pulled his cloak around him tighter to keep his armor from stealing what body heat he had left.

Artorias draped his arm around his shoulders and guided him to his room. Along the way they passed Ciaran, she was bundled up in such a way that only a pair of dark hazel eyes were seen. She gave a muffled greeting as she carried on with a few books under her arm. Once in Artorias's room and with the door securely locked the wolf knight tended to his captain. He helped him out of his armor and stacked it neatly in a table in the corner. He gave a worried glance at the wet clothing underneath and swiftly removed it. "I swear a while longer and you would've been needing a healer." Artorias sighed.

"Sorry." Ornstein mumbled as he lowered his head. After setting his clothing by the fire to dry Artorias gave Ornstein a set of his pajamas to wear. They were his favorite green ones, they fit loosely and the shirt sleeves needed to be rolled up but they were warm and dry. Sitting him down in front of the fire place the wolf knight wrapped him in a blanket from his bed and rummaged around a cabinet on the far side of his room.

He returned a moment later with two mugs of hot chocolate. Ornstein gave a contented sigh as he took a sip, it was warm, sweet, and made with a love only Artorias was capable of. "You look better already." He smiled as he sat behind Ornstein with his back against his bed. "Thanks to you." Ornstein smiled back. A long arm wrapped around his chest and pulled him closer to the knight behind him. Ornstein looked up as Artorias bent over to give him a kiss on the forehead.

Artorias had to stifle a sigh, it was rare for Ornstein to smile, but even more so when that smile reached his piercing emerald eyes. He looked stunning in the firelight, with a contented hum Ornstein rested his head against Artorias's chest. His heartbeat and breathing formed a steady rhythm that softly lulled him into sleep. A peaceful silence came over them, and with Ornstein sleeping Artorias didn't dare disturb him. He did take his cup though to keep it from spilling, and once he started to nod off himself he gently scooped Ornstein up and placed him on the bed. Climbing under the covers he wrapped his arms around him once more and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
